


Closed Eyes In Paradise

by savejisung2019



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Happy, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 23:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18083282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savejisung2019/pseuds/savejisung2019
Summary: Chan innocently finds Woojin humming to a song. He enjoys the sweet melody while his eyes are closed, but finds himself enjoying much more than just the song.





	Closed Eyes In Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fluff fic so bear with with me <3
> 
> Also! When you read this, listen to the song Where’s My Love played by SYML. It sets the mood, I hope you enjoy!

Chan wiped away the leftover steam from the mirror caused by his hot shower. He tried his best to fix his curly locks with his fingers but it just wasn’t working. He decided to leave it as it was and took a moment to examine his face, squishing his cheeks and winking with one eye at a time. He half-sighed half-giggled at his own silliness and exited the bathroom, walking toward his room with a towel draped over his lower half.

 

As he was changing into a pair of shorts and his favorite black t-shirt, he heard a soft hum coming from down the hall, seeping through the tiny space of his slightly opened door. He listened for a minute before deciding to investigate, following the sweet sounding hum all the way to Woojin’s room.  
He tapped the door softly with his knuckles, unintentionally pushing it open a bit. The door creaked and the the humming stopped, Chan’s cheeks flooded into a deep pink at his accidental interruption. The door had opened all the way now, and he saw Woojin sitting up in his bed. His headphones were only partially on, he had taken half of it off to make sure he could hear whoever was coming in.  
A smile arose on his soft face as he took his headphones off and set them on his nightstand. “Hi Chan, did you hear me humming? I’m sorry if I was too loud.” He said, his face turning the same pink Chan’s had turned too.  
Chan shook his head and he smiled “Don’t be sorry, I enjoyed it. What are you listening too?” he said in a giddy tone, sitting himself down onto Woojin’s bed. He crossed his legs and leaned forward, propping elbows up on his thighs and resting his chin in his palms, ready to listen.  
Woojin grabbed the headphones and placed them on Chan’s head, adjusting it so it fit just right.  
“It’s a piano piece. My goal is to learn how to play it by the end of the month. It’s called Where’s My Love and is played by SYML. I listen to it before I go to sleep. Now, I know it’s not the EDM music you listen too, but I think you’ll enjoy it.” He said.  
Chan chuckled, placing his hands in his lap and nodding his head, ready for Woojin to press play. As soon as the song started, Chan looked at Woojin, watching his hopeful eyes, looking for a positive reaction to the song.  
The soft melody had made Chan feel relaxed, he was content. A small smile formed on the edges of his mouth while closing his eyes. He found to appreciate instrumental pieces more when his eyes were closed. He imagined himself to be the one playing the song, or in a big field on a blanket, watching imaginary stars.  
He felt Woojin very slowly, and very gently, intertwining his fingers with Chan’s. Chan didn’t dare open his eyes, he loved the feeling of Woojin’s hands holding onto his. He soon found himself playing with one of Woojin rings, sifting it back and forth, left to right.  
His eyes were still closed, but he felt the bed dip slightly in front of him. He knew Woojin had leaned closer and his heart started pounding against his chest. He didn’t want to open his eyes, he didn’t want Woojin to lean away.  
Chan felt Woojin’s plush lips pressing against his. Only a second passed by before he smiled against the sweet kiss, soon feeling Woojin’s hands encompassing his cheeks, pulling him closer, wanting no space between them. Chan placed his hand behind Woojin’s neck, pulling him just a little closer, making the kiss just a little deeper.  
The song ended and Woojin separated the kiss by gently placing his thumb onto Chan’s chin, softly nudging him away.  
“Did you enjoy the song?” Woojin asked, taking off the headphones that were still placed on Chan.  
“I enjoyed the song, but-” Chan stopped, watching Woojin as he placed the headphones back down on the nightstand.  
“But what?” Woojin asked, curiosity filling his eyes.  
“I enjoyed the kiss much more.” Chan said in a mumble so quiet, Woojin almost didn’t hear him.  
Woojin chuckled and laid down on his back. “Stay with me tonight?” he asked, offering his open arm on the empty space of the bed. Chan just smiled as he climbed over to the empty space, pulling the blankets up over him and Woojin as he laid next to him.  
Woojin rolled over and unplugged the headphones from his phone, putting the song on replay and setting it back down on the nightstand. He turned his small work lamp off and rolled back over, wrapping both of his arms around Chan and holding him tightly, releasing a big sigh as he rested his head on the top of his.  
Chan closed his eyes, enjoying the warmth radiating off of Woojin. He could smell the leftover scent of the cologne Woojin was wearing, it was one of his favorites. He played with a loose string attached to the neckline of Woojin’s shirt as he let his forehead rest against his chest, his head getting heavier and his eyes slowly opening and closing.  
The moment before he would slip into a deep sleep, where he could still hear but was almost dreaming, was the moment he heard Woojin faintly whisper.  
“I love you.”


End file.
